


Терминал

by angryKlear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryKlear/pseuds/angryKlear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре часа на двоих в терминале аэропорта, прежде чем их снова разделят километры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Терминал

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на майский Haikyuu-fest.  
> Бета: Dilessa_Lin

Третий терминал пекинского аэропорта тянется в длину более, чем на три километра. Чтобы дойти от кофейни до курилки, потребуется не меньше десяти минут, если по дороге застрять на пятачке с игровыми консолями — все тридцать. Пересадка длинная — шесть часов, два из которых Иваизуми пребывает в ожидании рейса из Кансая, которым должен прилететь Ойкава. Четыре часа — это в два раза больше, чем те два, что были у них в прошлый раз. За это время Ойкава успеет вывести его из себя, они займутся сексом в туалете дважды, выпьют по три кружки кофе и обсудят то, что уже обсудили по телефону. Только на одно четырех часов им ни за что не хватит: на нормальное прощание, спокойное и размеренное, без скребущей боли, нервных касаний и странно оформленных фраз. 

Иваизуми не считает минуты и не смотрит на часы, он стоит в дьюти-фри и бездумно крутит в руках заводную пластиковую собачку, когда на него наваливаются со спины и сжимают до хруста в ребрах. Желудок сворачивается узлом, а съеденный ужин подкатывает к самому горлу.

— Ива-чан, я думал ты будешь встречать меня с цветами у подножья трапа! — театрально восклицает Ойкава, но на последнем слове голос едва заметно дрожит. В шею Иваизуми утыкается прохладный нос, а длинные пальцы жадно сминают рубашку, почти царапая живот сквозь тонкую ткань.

Он нехотя выворачивается из приветственных объятий и правой рукой отстраняет Ойкаву, давя в себе желание уткнуться губами в ленивую улыбку прямо здесь, на глазах у всех. 

— Может, тебе еще и красную дорожку постелить, Дурокава? 

— Отличная мысль! Можно еще добавить оркестр, играющий туш!

— Как будто бы мало репортеров, слетающихся на вашу команду, — Иваизуми кривится, вспоминая, как в позапрошлую их встречу ему даже умудрились разбить скулу микрофоном, а Ойкава потом долго зализывал и целовал синяк, устроившись у него на коленях.

— Сегодня их совсем мало, может, когда-нибудь вообще вымрут, — недовольно ворчит Ойкава, который еще пару лет назад из кожи вон лез, лишь бы попасть в объектив. — Кстати, Ива-чан, где мой самый лучший в мире подарок на прошедшую годовщину?

— Закрой глаза и открой рот! — просит Иваизуми и, дождавшись выполнения условий, вкладывает в ладонь Ойкавы заводную игрушку, которую крутил в руках все это время. — Держи, только я за нее еще не заплатил.

— Так и знал, что ты ничего не приготовил мне, Ива-чан, — обиженно бубнит Ойкава. — Стоп, а зачем нужно было открывать рот? 

— Чтобы посмотреть на твое идиотское выражение лица, — Иваизуми довольно усмехается и трепет каштановые волосы, остриженные короче обычного. — Идем.

Расплатившись, он шагает в сторону закусочной, зная, что Ойкава наверняка голоден, так как терпеть не может еду в самолете, но тот хватает его за рукав и, отрицательно покачав головой, увлекает в другом направлении: мимо магазинов с сувенирами и островков с ароматным кофе, мимо игровых консолей и выходов на посадку, туда, где можно будет без стеснения прижаться друг к другу и честно в глаза сказать все пресловутые «люблю» и «скучал».

Щеколда закрывается с характерным звуком, и Ойкава тянется, обнимая за шею, что-то невнятно бормочет в губы, слова смешиваются с короткими поцелуями и прерываются торопливым дыханьем. Иваизуми вжимает его в себя и на физическом уровне ощущает всю радость долгожданной близости, которая тесно переплетается с гнетущим чувством тоски. Он расстегивает молнию на спортивной куртке и задирает футболку, мягко скользит ладонями по спине и зачем-то обманывает себя, что в отличие от Ойкавы еще может сдерживаться.

Ойкава почти трясется и спускается вниз, но Иваизуми подхватывает его за локоть и тянет на себя.

— Не надо, — хрипит он, забираясь под тугую резинку трусов, — давай сначала вместе.

Ойкава согласно кивает и прислоняется лбом ко лбу, горячее влажное дыхание щекочет губы, а глаза цвета кофе с молоком смотрят расфокусировано и чересчур близко. Их руки сталкиваются, то соперничая и мешая, то помогая друг другу, Иваизуми прикрывает веки, когда чувствует, что готов кончить, но Ойкава вдруг останавливается всего на миг и шепчет:

— Смотри на меня. 

Они сидят в самом углу неоправданно дорогого кафе, и Ойкава с аппетитом ест суп, вынуждая Иваизуми в то время, пока его рот занят, развлекать их обоих разговорами. Иваизуми не рад такой перспективе, но деваться некуда, он лениво рассказывает про свои неуспехи в изучении китайского языка и болезнь бабушки, из-за которой вынужден лететь в Японию.

— Это какой-то злой рок: Ива-чан будет в Японии, а я нет, нас точно прокляли, — Ойкава говорит это на удивление спокойно, почти безразлично, и сдабривает все юмором. Но две недели назад он трижды сбрасывал трубку, не желая слушать о том, что сроки путешествия Иваизуми совпадают с выездом его команды за границу. 

Какое-то время они болтают так спокойно, насколько это вообще возможно. Ойкава рассказывает о новых техниках и активно машет ложкой в воздухе, а Иваизуми пьет горький кофе и тяжело вздыхает, как говорит Ойкава, «словно какой-то нудный старикашка». В такие моменты где-то во вселенной происходит чудной подмен, и Иваизуми кажется, что они опять сидят на кухне его старого деревянного дома и им никуда не нужно идти, болтовня Ойкавы раздражает и умиротворяет одновременно, за окном поют цикады, а воздух пахнет мамиными молочными булочками и немного потной спортивной формой, комком свернувшейся в сумках у них под ногами.

Но такие моменты очень быстро заканчиваются, рано или поздно Ойкава непременно напоминает о том, что происходит между ними в настоящий момент. Эта тема раздражает Иваизуми до зуда в ладонях, так и хочется отвесить подзатыльник потяжелее, чтобы выбить из него эту дурь раз и навсегда. 

— А знаешь, кого взяли к нам в команду в прошлом месяце? — спрашивает Ойкава, отодвигая в сторону пустую тарелку. — Танаку. Танаку! Этого жутко шумного типа из Карасуно, ты можешь себе представить? Как будто мне было мало Бокуто. Они издеваются, серьезно! 

В его голосе появляются знакомые неприятные нотки, и Иваизуми предвосхищает очередной срыв.

— Успокойся, он, кажется, неплохой парень и опытный доигровщик.

— Неплохой, — не унимается Ойкава, — но разве лучше тебя? Как так вышло, что я могу играть с ним, но не могу с тобой?

Иваизуми хмурит брови и всем своим видом подает Ойкаве сигнал остановиться, но тот продолжает с еще большим драматизмом.

— Почему, противный Ива-чан, тебе не нашлось места в Японии, почему Китай? — Глаза Ойкавы становятся темными, а губы сжимаются до синевы.

Иваизуми сходу может назвать с десяток причин: перевод отца по работе, предложение от крупной китайской команды, стипендия в университете, страх сойти с ума от слишком сильных чувств к другу детства. Но все они недостаточно убедительны для Ойкавы, да и для Иваизуми тоже. 

— Идем, — снова коротко предлагает он и, вцепившись в запястье Ойкавы, тащит за собой почти грубо по протянувшемуся на километры вперед коридору, лавируя между людьми. 

Дверь кабинки предательски стучит каждый раз, когда Иваизуми входит в Ойкаву резким толчком, тот упирается в нее ладонями и царапает дешевый пластик, кроссовки с неприятным звуком скрипят по напольному покрытию, и за шумом воды в умывальнике почти не слышно притупленных стонов. Иваизуми крепко держит его под животом, наваливается на спину и зубами впивается в ворот куртки. Мягкие волосы щекочут нос, ощущение под собой теплого податливого тела кажется не новым, но совершенно позабытым. 

Они тратят слишком много драгоценного времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок, стереть следы их маленького «преступления» и застирать слегка испачканную одежду в круглой раковине. Когда с другой стороны двери раздается японская речь, Ойкава реагирует первым и толкает Иваизуми обратно в кабинку, прижимая ладонь ко рту как раз в тот момент, когда тот уже готов разразиться гневным комментарием. Ойкава вслушивается в звуки чужих голосов и одними губами шепчет: «Моя команда». Иваизуми раздраженно вздыхает и опирается о стену, такими темпами эта кабинка практически станет ему «домом», останется только повесить занавески и поставить герань в горшке. После череды обычных для такого места звуков включается кран и сквозь тонкую перегородку доносится хрипловатый и смутно знакомый голос.

— А куда запропостился Ойкава? Развлекается с поклонницами? — ворчит, судя по всему, тот самый Танака.

— Может быть, кто его знает. С такой слащавой внешностью вокруг него вечно вьются девчонки.

Ойкава беззвучно смеется и прислоняется к стене рядом с Иваизуми, укладывая голову ему на плечо.

— Хоть бы с нами поделился, — почти завистливо произносит бывший доигровщик Карасуно.

— Ну, он иногда приводит с собой кого-нибудь на вечеринки.

Иваизуми подозрительно ведет бровью и косо поглядывает на Ойкаву. Тот виновато пожимает плечами и шепчет прямо на ухо: «Я же не для себя, Ива-чан», а потом быстро лижет языком мочку и идиотски хихикает, за что получает по шее. Шум воды глохнет, а через пару мгновений тихо хлопает дверь, и диалог продолжается уже за ней. Ойкава выходит первым, облегченно потягиваясь, и ослепительно улыбается своему отражению в зеркале.

— У нас еще осталось время на чашечку кофе, — Иваизуми касается пальцами сухой ладони и с удовольствием наблюдает, как самодовольный вид Ойкавы сменяется потерянным и смущенным. 

— Какие грязные приемы, Ива-чан, — он опускает глаза, сжимая и разжимая ладонь, — от кофе уже тошнит, хочу холодный коктейль с манго за твой счет.

— А ничего не слипнется? — бросает Иваизуми, нащупывая в кармане джинс кошелек.

Они сидят друг напротив друга, и Ойкава с шумом всасывает густой коктейль через соломинку. Он разглядывает спешащих людей, а Иваизуми смотрит на него, утопая сознанием в стуке пластиковых колесиков по полу. Когда неприятный женский голос врезается в уши с объявлением о скором окончании посадки, Ойкава никак не реагирует, задумчиво размешивая трубочкой лед.

— Тебе пора, — запуская руку в волосы, Иваизуми старается сохранить как можно более непринужденный вид. Ему нельзя давать слабину, иначе Ойкава провалится следом в эмоциональную бездну. 

— Скажи, о чем ты думаешь, Ива-чан?

— О том, как поскорее от тебя избавиться.

— Как жестоко, Ива-чан, — тянет Ойкава в привычной манере, и эту дурацкую фразу, и прозвище с ласковым суффиксом на конце, обиженную интонацию, каждую сотую каждого произнесенного звука хочется выжечь на подкорке, чтобы всегда помнить, как оно звучит. — Ты совсем меня не любишь.

— Хорошо, Дурокава, скажу один раз, только потому, что я сегодня добрый, — сдается он и наклоняется поближе к уху, замечая, как на тонкой шее выступают мурашки, а пульс в виске долбит с такой силой, что хочется прямо здесь оказать первую помощь. — Думаю о том, что хочу связать тебя, закинуть на плечо и забрать домой.

— Да ты тот еще извращенец, Ива-чан, — игривый голос срывается на середине фразы, а в конце Ойкава так громко сглатывает, что его, кажется, слышно в соседнем терминале.

Иваизуми удовлетворенно отстраняется, заглядывая в почти влажные глаза, по которым ни черта невозможно прочитать. В голове Ойкавы сейчас слишком много всего — настоящее конфетное ассорти из чувств, эмоций и мыслей, каждая из которых рвется наружу, соперничая с другой. У Иваизуми в голове только одно — перспектива их следующей встречи. 

— Проводишь меня до выхода на посадку? — неуверенно спрашивает Ойкава. — Твой рейс все равно задерживают.

— Нет, не провожу, — отвечает он без грамма сомнения и, поднявшись из-за стола, крепко обнимает его, почти по-дружески, фиксируя в памяти тепло родного тела и еле заметный аромат цитрусового кондиционера для белья. Ойкава дышит ровно, упирается острым подбородком в его плечо и стоически молчит. Иваизуми знает, каких усилий ему это стоит, и в благодарность продлевает объятие на слишком заметную пару секунд.

А потом расстояние между ними опять увеличивается. Они удаляются друг от друга с всевозрастающим ускорением, как самолеты над небом Пекина, но ни один не сомневается в том, что следующая встреча обязательно состоится. Под этим огромным небом они пересекутся еще не раз и когда-нибудь в одном из сотен терминалов останутся вместе навсегда.

Когда самолет взлетает, а световое табло гаснет, Ойкава отстегивает ремень, опускает столик и достает из кармана заводную игрушку. После двух оборотов короткой ручки пес оживает и, легко переставляя лапками, шагает по ровной поверхности, пока не падает с края прямо к нему на колени. Он поднимает его, заводит и снова ставит на стол, а тот снова шагает и падает. Ойкава улыбается и повторяет процедуру до тех пор, пока не проваливается в крепкий сон, в котором между ним и Иваизуми лишь пара сантиметров, а в их распоряжении, как минимум, целая ночь.


End file.
